Nice She Ain't
by TheLittleLuPone
Summary: If only Rose's pride allowed her to be open with Herbie. It would save him a lot of heartache. Somehow, he'll realize how much she really values him though. Based upon the 2008 revival with the goddess Patti LuPone and THE Mr. Boyd Gaines. I hope you enjoy it, reviewing is always appreciated. ROSBIE YUMMINESS


**Extremely ****short dribble-drabble about Rosbie having problems. I don't own these cutey-patootys, just my interpretation of them. Reviews give my tummy butterflies...the good kind.**

* * *

"Rose, you do love me...don't you?"

"Well sure I do Herbie! What kind of a question is that?" She said with a smirk while bent over, retrieving a fallen blonde wig, "You know how I feel about you,". She ruffled the wig, running the tresses between her fingers to remove the desert dust.

Setting the wig above her nest of red curls, she strained her eyes to try and glimpse it's perch without a mirror. She rambled absent-mindedly, disregarding Herbie's question. "You know, I never went blonde. Not once. I mean, of course I would have looked great, but I've got far too much class for a bleached head Herb. Don't you think?", including his name only to acknowledge his presence, not expecting an actual response. "Maybe if all of the girls go blonde, i'll try it too!" Rethinking her decision she shook her head, and pulled the wig down, wrapping a pin curl around her finger "No, I'm as much a star as Louise, and seeing as it's my act and all I ought to stand out,"

Being too self-absorbed, as usual, Rose hadn't noticed her fiance begin to walk back to the tent they shared with his head hung in defeat. "Herb. Herbie! What's wrong baby? I said I wouldn't go blonde, if that's what it is. I know how you like red hair. Herbie! Turn around and look at me when I'm talking to you!" She scolded him as if he was a child in her act.

He spun around quickly and closed the space between them, his chest inches from her bosom. "Sometimes I think you get the better end of the bargain, you know? I just hang around here booking acts, paying for the girls and loving you like crazy, and I don't know what you feel!"

Taken aback by his uncharacteristic outburst, Rose thought before she spoke for once as she watched the pain dance in his cool blue eyes. "You know I love you Herbie, and I guess thanks for all that other stuff too while I'm at it." Rose said, having to have the last word before patting him on the shoulder and walking away, having met her emotional vulnerability quota for the day.

Back in the large tan tent she shared with Herbie, Rose pulled off and carefully cradled her earrings. She stared down at the only valuable she hadn't sold to feed her children. They were a gift from Herbie, a priceless token of his affection. _Maybe he does have the better end of the bargain _ she thought, setting the earrings down on the makeshift table of stacked books next to her cot.

The rough material of the tent's entrance was pushed aside, and Herbie ducked in. Ignoring his lover's presence altogether, Herbie turned his back to the redhead and began pulling off his jacket. Throwing it over the cot, he pulled down his suspenders and settled onto the end of the cheap mattress. He hung his head in his hands, massaging his temples.

Rose had seen this before, having been Herbie's nurse for months now. Pulling a bottle of pills from her purse, the redhead crossed to stand in front of her should-be husband, pulling one of his hands from his head. Shaking out two pills, she closed his fist around the tablets. Bringing his still closed hand to her level she placed a long, soft kiss to his knuckles. "See, you've gotten yourself all worked up. Your stomach's warning you not to pick fights with me,"

He couldn't help but chuckle, as he looked up at the woman he loved, still holding his fist in hers. "You really are something Rose," he stared up at her with his soft blue eyes, a silent apology swimming in them. Rose used her free hand to hold his chin, as she bent over to reward his indirect compliment with her soft, plump lips.

"I love you," he said with all the seriousness in the world when they broke apart.

"I know. Now lay down and take your pills, we've got a big audition tomorrow," Rose crouched down to roll her trunk out from underneath the bed, removing a short nightgown and a silky matching robe. Once changed, the redhead lifted up the corner of the time-worn quilt and climbed into the cot too small to share, pushing herself against the man she silently loved. Herbie stretched his arm out and around her, pulling her wild curls against his now bare chest.

After minutes of listening to Herbie's even breaths, and steady heart beat, she was sure the man wrapped around her was asleep. Thinking he wouldn't hear, Rose admitted freely, "I love you Herbie,"

"I know," he whispered, burying his nose into the nest of scarlet tresses as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
